Emison
by Bubulle4ver
Summary: Emily et Alison n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de reparler du baiser qu'elles s'étaient échangé. Pouvoir être de nouveau réunies pourrait leur permettre d'en parler et pourquoi pas de reprendre ce baiser la ou il s'était arrêté..
1. Chapter 1

Les filles avaient donc été libérés de ce sordide endroit où -A les détenaient prisonnières. Elles avaient retrouvés leurs familles et se reposaient chez elles. Une semaine s'était passée depuis leur libération et chacune avaient envie de se retrouver toute ensemble comme avant.

Aria prit donc la décision d'organiser une soirée entre fille afin de se changer les idées. Elle prit alors son téléphone et envoya un message groupé à Spencer, Hannah, Emily, Alison et Mona: "Salut les filles, j'organise une petite soirée entre fille afin de se retrouver toutes ensembles, vous pouvez dormir à la maison si vous le souhaitez". Chacune accepta l'invitation. Mona, elle, avait déjà prévu de passer la soirée avec Mike mais remercia Aria pour l'invitation.

Il était 19h et Spencer, Hannah et Alison venaient tout juste d'arriver chez Aria, il ne manquait plus qu'Emily. Toutes les quatre étaient vraiment heureuses de se retrouver. Elles pourraient profiter pleinement de la soirée sans avoir à se soucier de -A désormais. L'une d'entre était stressée pour une raison bien particulière.. c'était Alison. Les filles le remarquèrent de suite et lui posèrent des questions.

" - Ali ça va pas? demanda Spencer

SI tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas Spence lui répondit Alison

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous en parler? interrogea Aria

Non c'est juste que je n'avais plus l'habitude de nous voir réunies et je me rends compte que toute cette histoire est derrière nous et qu'on va enfin pouvoir profiter de la vie.. répondit timidement Alison

Tu sais moi je suis d'avis qu'on tourne la page et qu'on en écrive une nouvelle, souria Spencer

Tu n'aurais pas non plus perdu l'habitude de passer une soirée avec Emily par hasard? lui demanda Hannah en souriant

Laisse la tranquille la pauvre, rigola Aria "

Alison avait rougit à la remarque d'Hannah. Elle avait raison, Alison appréhendait de se retrouver avec Emily. Elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis le soir de la libération des filles. Alison savait au fond d'elle qu'elle craquait littéralement pour Emily mais n'osait pas lui avouer clairement. Elle avait peur qu'Emily la rejette. elle décida donc d'en parler aux filles.

" - Laisse Aria, Hannah a raison.. j'ai perdu l'habitude d'être avec Emily. Il s'est passé tellement de chose que j'ai l'impression qu'une distance s'est installé entre nous deux.. je sais qu'on ne retrouvera jamais notre complicité d'avant et c'est ça qui me rend triste

Ne pense pas ça Ali ! Em tient beaucoup à toi, plus que tu ne le penses d'ailleurs ! protesta Aria

C'est vrai ! Aria a raison ! Emily nous a parlé de toi quand on était enfermé elle trouve que tu as changé que tu n'es plus la même personne qu'avant. Et je crois que cette nouvelle Ali lui plaît beaucoup. Acquiesça Hannah

Si tu veux on peut lui parler de toi pour voir ce qu'elle pense de toi à l'heure actuelle? demanda Spencer

Non surtout pas Spence s'il te plaît!

Mais de quoi tu as peur? Je vais juste lui demander ce qu'elle pense de la personne que tu es aujourd'hui rien de plus!

Ce n'est pas la peine vraiment crois moi! Si tu lui poses des questions sur moi elle va se demander pourquoi tu veux savoir ça et va comprendre que c'est moi qui suit à l'origine de ces questions!

Attend Ali, pour que tu appréhendes à ce point les réponses d'Emily c'est que tu l'apprécie plus que ce que tu veux bien avouer, n'est ce pas? souria Hannah"

Alison n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question car Emily avait sonné à la porte d'Aria et cette dernière était partie lui ouvrir. Alison était soulagé de ne pas avoir répondu à cette question, elle avait encore du mal à assumer aux yeux de tous son attirance pour Emily. Elle décida qu'elle en parlerai aux filles lorsqu'une autre occasion se présentera. En attendant, le regard d'Alison était focalisé sur Emily, elle la dévorait littéralement du regard. Hannah passa derrière Alison et lui chuchota à l'oreille "C'est vraiment magique la façon dont tu la regarde", puis elle partie dire bonjour à Emily en faisant un clin d'oeil à Alison.

Emily était heureuse de retrouver ces amies. Elle était également heureuse qu'Alison soit la ce soir, elle voulait réapprendre à connaître cette fille qu'elle a tant aimé avant. Emily voulait savoir ce que signifiait, pour Alison, le baiser qu'elles avaient échangé. Terrorisée à l'idée de poser cette question à Alison, Emily décida qu'elle ne lui demanderai rien pour le moment et qu'elle verrait bien comment Alison se comporte avec elle.

La soirée commença. Les filles se remémoraient les bons souvenirs qu'elles avaient en commun. Emily riait aux éclats pendant qu'Alison la regardait avec des yeux pétillants. Cette fois ci ce n'est pas Hannah qui se moqua d'Alison mais Aria qui glissa dans l'oreille d'Alison "Tu feras attention je crois que t'as un peu de bave au coin de la lèvre". Alison rougit violemment à cette remarque ce qui attira l'attention d'Emily

" - Ali ça va pas t'es toute rouge ? s'inquiéta Emily

Si si ça va ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que je ne sens pas très bien je vais aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain, répondit Alison stressée

Attend je vais t'accompagner ! s'exclama Spencer"

Emily ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle regarda Alison et Spencer se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois arivée à la salle d'eau, Alison s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

" - Ali qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Dis le moi on s'est promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de secret entre nous.

Tu trouves que je regarde beaucoup Emily ?

C'est vrai que tu as du mal à la lâcher du regard mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

Aria et Hannah m'ont dit que je dévorais Em du regard..

Écoute Ali, elles ne t'ont pas dit ça méchamment elles ont voulu te taquiner tu les connais. Tu sais, je pense que beaucoup de filles aimeraient qu'on les regarde comme tu regardes Emily, sourit Spencer

C'est a dire? Je regarde comment Emily?

Oh allez Ali, tu peux me le dire que tu en pinces pour Emily! Tu la regarde avec des yeux qui traduisent tout l'amour que tu lui portes

Quoi? Mais Emily je l'aime comme une amie Spence rien de plus!

Je ne te crois pas, si les filles t'ont fait ces remarques c'est que ton regard t'as trahie. Tu sais moi je serai vraiment heureuse si c'est Emily que tu veux, tu es mon amie et je sais que tu es devenue ne personne bien alors laisse un peu parler ton coeur et fait tomber cette barrière que tu mets Ali.

Mais je ne sais pas comment gérer ça moi, Emily est la première personne qui arrive à me rendre autant vulnérable et je ne veux pas montrer ma vulnérabilité.

Tu sais Ali parfois savoir montrer nos faiblesses c'est nous rendre plus fort. Si Emily est ta faiblesse tu dois lu dire fais moi confiance!

Laisse moi juste un peu de temps Spence c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et s'il te plaît, ne parle pas a Emily de cette conversation

D'accord, ça ce n'est pas à moi de lui en parler, répondit Spencer en lui faisant un clin d'oeil."

Pendant ce temps là au salon, Emily resté toujours perplexe de l'attitude d'Alison, décida de demander aux filles ce qui était en train de se passer.

" - Qu'est ce qu'elle a Ali?

Je pense qu'elle est un peu intimider de se retrouver avec nous toute, elle n'avait plus l'habitude des soirées entre filles, répondit Aria

Mais elle a quelque chose contre moi ? Parce qu'elle me regarde beaucoup je trouve non ?

Si Ezra me regardait comme elle le fait avec toi, je serai aux anges, sourit Aria

C'est a dire ? De quelle façon elle me regarde ?

Hannah et Aria rigolèrent à cette réplique d'Emily. C'était bien la seule qui ne savait pas décripter le regard d'Alison. En réalité elle n'osait pas avoué que la sensation du regard d'Alison posée sur elle la réjouissait.

Em ne fait pas comme ci tu n'avais rien remarqué ! s'exclama Hannah

Mais remarqué quoi ?! s'impatienta Emily

A ce moment Alison et Spencer firent leur entrée dans le salon et un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'Alison et Spencer étaient revenues dans le salon et Alison n'osait plus regarder Emily par peur que cette dernière le remarque. De son coté, Emily fixait Alison. Elle essayait de comprendre ce que les filles avaient vu dans le regard d'Alison qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué. Mais, à la grande déception d'Emily elle vit qu'Alison ne lui donnait pas d'importance.. elle était totalement perdue elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni comment interpréter le comportement d'Alison. Elle hésitait à aller parler à Alison pour mettre les choses au clair. Emily sortit de ses pensées lorsque Aria invita les filles à passer à table. Le repas se déroula en toute tranquilité, cependant, Alison continuait de ne pas regarder Emily. Arriva le dessert, Alison se désigna pour aller le chercher. Emily sauta sur l'occasion pour accompagner Alison et essayer de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Alison.

" - Je n'ai plus très faim pour le dessert pas toi? demanda Emily

\- Mhh ça peut aller, répondit froidement Alison

\- Ali, dis moi, y'a un truc qui ne va pas?

\- Non tout va bien

\- Arrete, je vois bien que tu ne fais pas attention à moi et que tu m'évites

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Ah oui ? Comment tu expliques que je t'ai regardée toute la soirée et que tu ne m'aies pas regardée une seule fois?

\- Alison sentit une boule se former dans son ventre lorsque Emily prononça cette phrase. "Emily la regardait", elle se sentit rougir à cette pensée.

\- Je.. Tu.. Enfin.. Je discutais avec les filles c'est pour ça, je n'ai rien contre toi.

\- Je n'y crois pas

\- Je vais apporter le dessert, les filles vont se demander ce qu'on fait

\- Attend Ali! "

Alison était déjà partie de la cuisine, laissant Emily toute seule. Le repas touchait à sa fin et les filles décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Elles se demandaient se qu'elles pourraient bien faire durant la semaine. Hanna et Spencer ont prévu de voir Caleb et Toby quant à Aria elle voulait repasser du temps avec Ezra. Alison elle disait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire cette semaine mais qu'elle trouverait ben quelque chose pour s'occuper. Emily était restée dans ses pensées, c'est Hanna qui finit par la sortir de ses pensées.

" - Et toi Emily, tu vas faire quoi cette semaine?

\- Mhh je sais pas je n'y ai pas réfléchi encore

\- Ça va pas, tu m'as l'air ailleurs?

\- Non non ça va, je vais aller dans la salle de bain, j'ai besoin de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage."

Emily se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Les filles ne comprenaient pas sa réaction.

" - Alison, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demandèrent les filles

\- Je sais pas moi, pourquoi vous me demandez?

\- Vous êtes très proches c'est pour ça, souria Hanna

Alison sentit ses joues rougir à cette remarque

\- Je ne veux pas être méchante mais je pense que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle n'est pas très bien, tu devrais aller la voir, il n'y a que toi qui peut faire quelque chose, dit Aria

\- Oui c'est bon je vais y aller!"

Alison décida donc de rejoindre Emily. Elle appréhendait déjà de se retrouver avec Emily. Elle allait devoir répondre aux questions d'Emily. Malgré son appréhension, Alison pensa qu'il était temps d'avoir une véritable discussion avec Emily. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et découvra une Emily recroquevillée contre la baignoire.

" - Em'... qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'abaissa Alison pour se retrouver en face d'Emily

\- Je te comprends pas Ali, tu es étrange avec moi, pourquoi?!

\- Je ne suis pas étrange, je ne sais plus vraiment comment être avec toi, je voudrais retrouver notre complicité d'avant mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre!

\- Si tu veux retrouver notre complicité, pourquoi tu me fuis ?

\- Je ne te fuis pas!

\- Ah oui? Alors donne moi une preuve

Alison commença à se rapprocher doucement d'Emily, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues d'Emily, approcha son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emily. Alison resentit un frémissement dans tout son corps à la sensation des lèvres d'Emily sur les siennes. Emily répondit au baiser d'Alison, elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Alison, le baiser devint alors plus intense. Emily sentit son corps parcouru de frissons, plongée dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Leur baiser se prolongea de manière sensuelle, aucune des deux n'osaient y mettre fin. C'est finalement Alison qui décolla tendrement ses lèvres de celles d'Emily. Elle posa son front contre celui d'Emily, toutes deux avaient un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je devrais te demander des preuves plus souvent, souria Emily

\- Alison rigola à cette remarque.

\- Tu m'en demandes quand tu veux, dit Alison dans un clin d'oeil"

Au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Alison et Emilly se relevèrent rapidement. Spencer passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

" - Tout va bien les filles?

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? demanda Alison

\- Bah je sais pas on se demandait pourquoi vous ne reveniez pas avec nous

\- On discutait c'est pour ça, dit rapidement Emily

\- Vous discutiez… resta perplexe Spencer

\- Oui oui, on devait éclaircir certains points, affirma Alison

\- D'ailleurs on a finit de discuter donc on va vous rejoindre, dit Emily"

Spencer souria, elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que les filles lui avait raconté. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre suivit d'Emily et d'Alison. En repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain, Alison souriait, elle s'attendait à des tonnes de questions de la part d'Emily mais ces questions n'ont pas durées longtemps.. Malgré tout Alison souhaitait avoir une véritable discussion avec Emily afin de savoir ce qu'elle représentait pour elle et ce que les deux baisers qu'elles s'étaient échangées signifiaient. De son côté, Emily se posait les mêmes questions...


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, les filles se réveillèrent doucement. Elles avaient dormi toute la matinée, mais deux d'entre elles n'avaient pas réussi à bien dormir: Alison et Emily. Toutes deux se demandaient ce qu'il en était de leur relation, le fait que Spencer interrompe leur moment ne leur a pas permis d'en discuter. Emily avait des tonnes de questions qui fusaient "Alison aurait-elle de réels sentiments pour elle?" "Est ce que c'est du sérieux?". Cependant Emily n'arrivait pas à y croire, Ali n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un la rendre vulnérable, or, l'amour nous rend extrêmement vulnérable. Alison quant à elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle ne voulait plus lutter contre ses sentiments, elle voulait être avec Emily plus que tout. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Alison décida de se lever et d'emmener les filles en bas avec elle pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

" - Vous voulez manger quelque chose les filles ? leur demanda-t-elle

Oui je meurs de faim, il est presque midi! s'exclama Hanna

Quoi?! Déjà midi! J'ai rendez vous avec Ezra tout à l'heure je mangerai chez moi, je file! On se tient au courant si on se voit ce soir? dit Aria se dirigeant vers la porte

D'accord pas de soucis, répondirent les filles"

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le calme, Hanna et Spencer scrutaient du regard Alison et Emily. Ces deux là semblaient cacher quelque chose.

" - Bon qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive toutes les deux on vous sent pensives, s'interrogea Hanna

Oui Hanna a raison, depuis hier soir il y a quelque chose qui cloche, parlez nous, renchérit Spencer

Non non, tout va bien pour moi, répondit Alison

Je n'ai rien non plus ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, sourit Emily"

Alison débarrassa la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Spencer décida de la suivre pour la questionner sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir entre Alison et Emily.

"- Ali, tu peux me parler, je ne dirai rien qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Tout va bien Spence t'en fais pas

Si je m'inquiète justement je ne vous sens pas pareil Emily et toi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir?

Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer, il ne s'est rien passé!

Ali, on avait dit plus de mensonges! s'énerva Spencer

Bon d'accord, je vais te le dire. Tu n'en parle pas stp?

Promis, souria Spencer

J'ai embrassé Emily, je n'ai pas pu re..

AAAAHHHHH TROP BIEN! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, la coupa Spencer qui semblait sauter au plafond

*Alison sourit* Calme toi, tu as tout interrompu donc je n'ai pas pu discuter de ce baiser avec elle encore

Oh je vois, on va vous laisser avec Hanna si tu veux, comme ça vous pourrez discuter, rigola Spencer

C'est gentil de nous laisser toutes les deux merci, dit Ali en enlaçant Spencer

Je t'en pris c'est normal, par contre tu me diras tout ce que vous vous êtes dit hein?!

Oui c'est d'accord

Génial! Bon je vais chercher Hanna et on y va"

Elles retournèrent dans la salle à manger et retrouvèrent Emily et Hanna qui rigolaient à gorge déployer ensemble.

"- Hanna on y va, faut que je te montre un truc chez moi?

Quoi la maintenant ? On rigolait bien avec Emily, dit Hanna

Tu rigolera avec moi tu verras c'est aussi bien, souria Spencer

D'accord on y va, bon salut les filles peut être à ce soir dans ce cas, s'exclama Hanna

Pas-de-bêtises, mima Spencer avec ses lèvres en direction d'Alison

*Alison rougit* Oui bon allez y, dit Alison en faisant les gros yeux à Spencer"

Emily avait assisté à la scène et état étonné par le départ soudain des filles. Elle commença à stresser du fait de se retrouver seule avec Alison, elle savait qu'elles allaient avoir une discussion. Elle avait peur qu'Ali regrette ce baiser et qu'elle soit à nouveau déçue. C'est finalement Alison qui lança la conversation.

" - Ca va Em ? Tu m'as l'air pensive,

Oui oui ça va merci, répondit timidement Emily

Tu sais pour hier je voulais te dire..

Tu regrettes?

Non pas du tout qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer?

Tu veux plus qu'on recommence? T'as pas envie de te lancer dans une relation?

Euh attend Emily, laisse moi juste te parler et ensuite tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites

D'accord, répondit Emily anxieuse

Bon tout d'abord, je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, je l'ai voulu et ça fait déjà un petit moment que je le voulais. Pour être honnête, j'en ai envie depuis notre dernier baiser.. je n'ai jamais osé t'en parler parce qu'à ce moment là je ne savais pas où j'en étais dans mes sentiments et je ne voulais pas à nouveau te faire souffrir. Mais maintenant ce je veux c'est te rendre heureuse, je n'ai jamais voulu m'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi parce que tu as beaucoup trop d'influence et d'emprise sur moi et tu sais bien que j'aime tout contrôler. Cependant, y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie de me laisser aller, y a que toi que j'ai envie d'embrasser et j'en ai marre de me refuser le bonheur par peur de souffrir. Toi tu n'es pas comme les autres, je sais que tu veux pas me faire souffrir et je sais que y a qu'avec toi que je me sens aussi bien. Alors je me disais que si tu ressens la même chose on peut peut être tenter quelque chose. Après si tu veux on peut se laisser du temps je ne t'oblige à rien, je serai toujours ton amie quelque soit ton choix."

Emily resta sans voix face à ce qu'Alison venait de lui dire. Elle avait si longtemps souhaité entendre ses paroles de sa bouche qu'elle n'osait y coire.

"- Em, dit quelque chose s'il te plaît.."

Emily prit alors son courage à deux mains, se leva et se rapprocha d'Alison

" - Tu sais, t'es la seule qui peut me mettre dans des états comme ça, j'ai le ventre noué, la gorge serrée et les mains qui tremblent, tu me rends folle Ali, ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais entendre ce que tu viens de dire. Je ne veux que toi. D'ailleurs s'il n'y a que moi que t'as envie d'embrasser, qu'est ce que t'attends?"

Alison resta immobile quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'Emily venait de lui dire. Elle regarda Emily, mis ses mains autour de sa taille et la rapprocha d'elle.

"Vos désirs sont des ordres" dit Alison avant d'approcher ses lèvres de celles d'Emily. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le baiser était doux et plein d'amour. Chacune d'entre elles essayer de faire comprendre à l'autre tout ce qu'elles ressentaient à travers ce baiser. Emily enroula la nuque d'Alison de ses bras et intensifia le baiser. Tout son corps s'enflammait, Ali réussissait toujours à la mettre dans un état second. Malgré tout, sa raison reprit le dessus et elle interrompit ce baiser tout doucement.

" - Waouh, Ali, c'est dingue tout ce que tu me fais ressentir. Tu embrasses tellement bien, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien!

Ah oui? C'est gentil ça, si j'embrasse aussi bien pourquoi tu ne continues pas de m'embrasser? dit Alison avec un sourire malicieux"

Emily se rua sur les lèvres d'Ali, ce baiser était passionné mais à la fois fougueux, elles s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Alison rapprocha encore plus le corps d'Emily contre le sien elle voulait la sentir contre elle plus que tout. S'en était trop pour Emily, son bas ventre la brulait si elle n'arrêtait pas ce baiser maintenant elle n'aurait plus le contrôle d'elle même. Elle arrêta donc brusquement le baiser

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Alison

Rien c'est juste que c'est vraiment intense pour moi et si on continue y a certaines choses que je ne pourrais plus contrôler.. rougit Emily

Oh je vois.. rigola doucement Alison, tu sais je n'ai jamais été sur ce terrain là avec une fille donc je préfère y aller doucement et puis je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur pour ça

Eh, ne t'inquiète pas, on ira à ton rythme, et puis tu sais j'attends ça depuis tellement logtemps maintenant que je peux bien attendre encore, sourit Emily

Tu attends ça depuis tellement longtemps hein? dit Alison en haussant les sourcils. Je ne savais pas que je faisais autant d'effet aux gens, se venta Alison

Calme toi quand même, rigola Emily, je peux très bien te résister aussi, suggéra Emily

Ah oui? Et bien on verra ça au fil du temps si tu me résistes, je vais réveiller ton désir plus que jamais fais moi confiance.. souria Alison, en faisant glisser sensuellement ses mains sur les cuisses d'Emily

Emily senti comme une décharge dans tout son corps, Alison était très doué. Malgré tout elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait lui résister. Elle reprit alors ses esprits et dit:

" - Il en faudra plus pour me faire flancher, la nargua Emily, bon tu viens on va faire un tour, tu choisis la destination"

Alison n'en revenait pas,Emily lui résistait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle adorait ça, ce petit jeu de séduction allait beaucoup lui plaire elle en était certaine. Maintenant reste à savoir laquelle des deux cédera la première.


	4. Chapter 4

Après leur petite ballade, Emily et Alison étaient rentrées chacune chez elles. Les filles avaient décider de toute se retrouver le soir pour manger toutes ensemble. Aria, Spencer et Hanna allaient venir avec leur petits amis respectifs. Le repas devaient se dérouler chez Hanna. Le rendez-vous était fixé à 20h30 mais Emily voulait venir avant afin de pouvoir discuter avec Hanna de sa relation naissante avec Ali. Emily avait donc prévenu Hanna qu'elle arriverai vers 20h chez elle car elle avait besoin de lui parler. Il était 20h quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte de chez Hanna, cette dernière alla ouvrir, c'était bien évidemment Emily qui venait d'arriver.

" - Hey! Salut Em, ça va depuis ce matin ?

Ça va oui et toi ?

Oui super , je t'en prie entre tu vas pas rester sur le pas de la porte

Merci, souria Emily

Viens on va s'asseoir dans ma cuisine"

Emily et Hanna s'installèrent autour de la table qu'Hanna avait déjà fini de préparer.

" - Alors dit moi ce qu'il se passe? De quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler?

D'Alison, dit timidement Emily

Ouuh je sens que cette conversation va me plaire, dit Hanna toute impatiente d'en savoir d'avantage

Cette conversation restera entre nous deux on est bien d'accord?

Oui!

On s'est embrassé avec Ali..

C'est super! Enfin depuis le temps que vous vous cherchez ! Vous êtes ensemble ? Personne ne le sait encore ? Je suis la première à le savoir c'est génial!

Hanna calme toi, rigola Emily. Oui on est ensemble, enfin je crois

Comment ça tu crois?

Bah elle ne m'a pas dit "on est un couple"

Emily tu connais Ali, si elle s'est laissé faire et que vous vous êtes embrassées c'est que tu ne la laisse pas indifférente

Oui elle m'a dit ses sentiments mais j'attends toujours une preuve de sa part que tout ceci est bien réel et qu'elle ne va pas changer d'avis dans deux jours

Ça te rassurerait qu'elle officialise devant tout le monde?

Oui, enfin je ne demande pas qu'elle le chante sur tous les toits mais au moins que nos amis et famille respective le sache, j'aurai le sentiment qu'elle s'engage vraiment dans notre relation.

Parle lui de tout ça je suis sûre qu'elle le fera !

Je n'ose pas, j'ai pas envie de la brusquer

Je le ferai moi si tu veux ?

Tu peux lui en toucher deux mots c'est vrai ?

Bien sur, attend ça ne me coûte rien !

Merci beaucoup, et y a un autre truc dont je voulais te parler

Je t'écoute vas-y

Quand on s'est embrassée elle et moi, j'ai ressenti des choses mais je voulais pas aller plus loin c'est trop tôt. Ali m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec une fille, qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête mais d'un autre côté elle fait tout pour que je la désire. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir alors je lui ai dit que je lui résisterai mais maintenant elle fait tout pour me faire céder..

C'est du grand Alison ça, comme elle n'a pas le dessus sur la situation elle fait tout pour faire comme si elle l'avait. Elle veut te montrer qu'elle peut être à la hauteur je pense. Et puis tu sais il faut toujours que ce soit un peu compliqué avec Alison. Parle lui également de ça et surtout tiens moi au courant

D'accord merci Hanna pour ton écoute et tes conseils

Je t'en prie ça m'a fait plaisir que tu me parles"

Les filles continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien en attendant que les autres arrivent. C'est Caleb qui fit son entrée en premier. Il fut rapidement suivi de Spencer et Toby puis d'Aria et Ezra. Enfin Alison arriva chez Hanna, en la voyant un sourire éclatant apparu sur les lèvres d'Emily. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elles s'étaient quittées mais Emily avait déjà envie de se retrouver seule. Une fois les salutations terminer, Emily entraîna Alison dans la salle de bain. Personne ne le remarqua hormi Spencer et Hanna.

" - Em, qu'est ce que tu fais, tout le monde va se mettre à table

Emily ne lui donna qu'en réponse un long baiser plein d'amour

Si jamais t'as d'autres envies comme ça n'hésites pas à continuer de me les faire partager, sourit Alison

Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on s'est quitté mais tu me manquais déjà

Je sais je suis irrésistible, Alison rapprocha Emily d'elle en la tirant vers elle par la taille

Ali, attend je comprends pas une chose, tu ne te sens pas prête pour qu'on aille plus loin mais tu fais tout pour qu'on passe le cap

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend je sais ce n'est pas logique mais jouer à ce petit jeu m'aide à prendre confiance en moi sur ce sujet la, je vois que je te fais de l'effet et ça me rassure

Attend Ali, tu m'as toujours fait de l'effet et puis c'est normal de ne pas être sûre de soit au début, quand tu seras prête tu n'auras qu'à me le dire pas besoin de te mettre autant de pression, c'est trop tôt pour qu'on passe le cap

Merci Em, je suis ridicule je sais, je vais arrêter ce petit jeu et on va aller doucement

Je suis d'accord, après tu n'es pas obliger d'arrêter complètement, tu sais c'est assez agréable les sensations que tu me donnes, dit Emily avec un sourire en coin

Ah oui? Bon bah on va dire que je vais me modérer alors

C'est parfait, dit Emily avant d'embrasser une dernière fois Alison"

Elles rejoignirent les autres dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était à table sauf Hanna et Spencer qui préparer l'apéritif. Emily alla s'installer à table tandis qu'Alison alla rejoindre les filles.

" - Besoin d'un coup de main les filles?

Oh Ali, ça y est vous êtes revenues de votre petit rendez-vous dans ma salle de bain?

Hein, de quoi tu parles Hanna?

C'est votre pièce favorite la salle de bain ? rigola gentiment Spencer

Spencer qu'est ce que tu dis ? s'énerva Alison qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie était en train de révéler sa relation avec Emily

C'est bon Ali, Hanna est au courant Emily lui a parlé de vous

Et je trouve ça super pour vous! souria Hanna. Alors ça fait quoi d'être en couple ?

Bah je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle soit ma copine, j'ai presque envie de le dire à tout le monde

Bah pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? demanda Spencer

Je n'en ai pas vraiment parlé avec Emily

On en a parlé elle et moi, et je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu officialises réellement votre relation

Vous avez eu le temps de discuter de tout ça quand vous deux ? demanda Alison

Avant que tout le monde arrive. Si tu veux lui faire plaisir dis le aux gens à qui tu souhaites le dire

D'accord bah je vais faire ça, mais aidez moi à aborder le sujet à table svp les filles

Pas de problèmes, dirent elles"

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Alison attendait le moment opportun pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. C'est finalement Hanna qui lança une perche à Alison.

" - Bon tout le monde est en couple autour de cette table sauf vous deux les filles, et je pense que tout le monde ici voudrait savoir s'il se passe quelque chose entre vous

Oui c'est vrai, on vous a vu vous rapprocher ces derniers jours, qu'est ce qu'il se passe réellement entre vous?"

Alison et Emily rougirent. Alison se fit une promesse "ne plus jamais demander de l'aide aux filles", elles n'étaient vraiment pas délicate.

" - Et bien pour tout vous dire, c'est vrai qu'Emily ne me laisse pas indifférente, il m'a fallut du temps pour l'assumer mais aujourd'hui je le fais et je vous annonce donc que nous sommes en couple

Génial, je suis ravi pour vous les filles, dit Caleb

Ça a mis son temps mais ça y est le pas est passé, félicitations! s'exclama Toby

Super nouvelle vraiment, il était temps j'ai envie de dire, souria Ezra

Et c'est moi la dernière au courant, j'imagine que Hanna et Spencer n'ont pas lancé le sujet par hasard? questionna Aria

Je n'ai pas trouvé le moment pour te le dire Aria, regretta Emily

Je rigole les filles c'est super, j'espère juste que maintenant vous me tiendrez au courant de vos petites histoires de couple, dit Aria dans un clin d'oeil

Oui bon on va manger le dessert hein, s'empressa Alison pour cacher sa gêne"

Tout le monde rigola, Emily, quand à elle, était aux anges. Elle pourrait s'afficher devant ses proches avec Alison à son bras. Juste cette pensée lui décrocha un sourire sur ses lèvres.


End file.
